The Only Exception
by Half Angel Half Evil
Summary: ONE-SHOT Song: The Only Exception Artist: Paramore. Utau's only exception for love is Kukai. That's all ya gotta know so read now!


**This was very easy to write. Took me about three hours lol which is why it's not good. The person who gave me the song idea this time was bma925. No she is not where I got my last few one-shots from. That will still be a secret ;) Song: The Only Exception Artist: Paramore**

"This is your last song Utau."said her manager Yukari Sanjo. Utau was doing a concert and doing her last song. She picked up a small picture of her and Kukai, the two were dating and Utau had a little doubt between them. Suddenly she stood up, placed the picture back and walked outside.

"Tell the band to change the song. Were not doing Glorius Sunshine tonight."said Utau to Yukari.

"Then what song Utau?"asked Yukari.

"Tell them to play the new song. I know they can do it no matter what you say."said Utau. She looked over herself in the mirror while Yukari went to tell everyone. Utau heard Yukari anouncing the song and when the crowd heard they awwed but when they heard their was a new song everyone got excited.

"Everyone! Hoshina Utau's new song is The Only Exception. I love it and I know you'll love it too!"said Yukari and left the stage.

_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry_

_And curse at the wind_

_Broke his own heart and I watched_

_As he tried to reassemble it_

_And my momma swore that_

_She would never let herself again_

_And that was the day I promised_

_I'd never sing of love if it does not exist_

_But darling_

Utau took the microphone from a crew worker and started to sing on the stage in front of millions of people. She sang her new song The Only Exception. It was her favorite song and dedicated to Kukai but he didn't know that. After her father dissapeared years ago and her mother's heart was broken she promised herself to not sing of love and end up like her mother and had been secretly working on this song.

_You are the only Exception(x4)_

Then she met Kukai and he finished the song for her by being himself. To Utau he was everything she ever wanted. He was funny, athletic, competitive, loved ramen, and more incredible things she couldn't explain. He was the only exception, the only exception Utau let in her heart. Utau. slightly glanced to see Kukai backstage watching her sing her heart out and she smiled.

_Maybe I know somewhere_

_Deep in my soul that_

_Love never lasts_

_And we've got to find other ways_

_To make it alone_

_To keep a straight face_

_And I've always lived like this_

_Keeping a comfortable distance_

Deep down in her heart Utau felt like love never lasts and she was scared of losing Kukai. Before she would always keep a good distance away from Kukai when she realized she loved him. She didn't want to become like her mother and be put through all this misery. Then the day Kukai asked her out saying he loved her is what broke her barrier.

_And up until now_

_I had sworn to myself that I'm content_

_With loneliness_

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk_

Utau sang with her crowd waving glow sticks in the crowd. After that barrier broke Utau was so happy it took her a while to realize that. Before she would always be lonely and thought she would always stay like that. She didn't want to risk it all and then end up losing it. Utau wasn't about to let some random guy steal her heart not in this lifetime.

_You are the only exception(x4)_

Utau walked off stage and grabbed Kukai's wrist.

"Come on."said Utau through Kukai's protest against it. She dragged him out and back to the center.

_I've got a tight grip on reality but I can't_

_Let go what's in front of me here_

_I know your leaving_

_In the morning when you wake up_

_Leaving me with some kind of proof its not a dream_

_Ohh_

Utau sang this while looking at Kukai the whole time. He was confused.'What is she talking about?'thought Kukai confused until the next line came and he understood.

_You are the only exception(x6)_

_And I'm on my way to believing_

_Oh and I'm on my way to believing_

After the song was over Utau and Kukai kissed. The crowd cheered and said a big aw.

"So I guess I'm the only exception to your heart?"joked Kukai but he already knew the answer.

"You are the only exception."Utau whispered to Kukai so only they could hear. Kukai smiled and kissed her again ignoring the millions of people of watching.

**I hope you enjoy. I know its very very short but this is the first idea that popped into my head. Review what song-fic I should do next and I might write it. So review peoples!**


End file.
